


Messing with Aaron

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M, nicky and matt are there two for like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Prompt: romantic/platonic kisses not on the mouthNeil gets Katelyn and Andrew to help him mess with Aaron





	Messing with Aaron

An hour and a half into practice a break was called, Neil got a drink and sat on the bleachers while most of the team was still on court arguing about the best Lady GaGa song. After a moment Andrew sat down on the row behind him and leaned forward to say goodbye before he went to see Bee.

“Are you coming back after?” Neil asked.

“No” Andrew replied.

“Apple fritter?” Neil said, knowing that Andrew always got donuts after his session with Aaron.

“Not likely”.

“Aaron, can you get me an apple fritter?” Neil said as he turned

“Do you have money to pay for it?” Aaron asked looking annoyed that Neil had spoken to him.

“Seriously? They cost less than a dollar. Whatever my wallets on the top shelf in my locker. There’s a ten in there” Neil replied.

Andrew leaned forward and kissed Neil’s temple, then shoved him away as he stood up. Nicky stared at Neil, while Andrew and Aaron left to shower before leaving.

“What just happened? Why wouldn’t Andrew just get you one?” Nicky asked.

“What just happened is I paid 10 dollars for an 80 cent donut”.

 

After practice, Neil pulled out his wallet, counted his money, and remembered Andrew saying he was going to take 100 to get gas. He pulled out his phone and sent a group text to Aaron and Andrew.

 

Sent 6:05: Which one of you took a hundred instead of a ten?

Received 6:06: from Andrew: Aaron

Received 6:07: from Aaron: Andrew

Sent 6:08: I’m not mad I just want to know who took it.

Received 6:08: from Andrew: Aaron

Received 6:09: from Aaron: Andrew took it!

Sent 6:12: I’m disappointed in both of you. I’m not mad, it’s okay, there’s no need to lie about it.

Received 6:13: from Aaron: Jesus christ neil andrew took it from your wallet

Received 6:13: from Andrew: Aaron

Received 6:14 from Aaron: Andrew. Took. The. Money.

 

In the locker room, Neil asked if he could get a ride with Matt since his normal ride back was gone. He spent the entire ride texting Andrew and an irritated Aaron while the others looked at him questioningly. While Aaron assured him he did not take the money, Andrew only answered if asked a directly and always just said Aaron. Neil told Aaron that Andrew never lies and wouldn't start now, especially since he knows its okay to borrow money from him. When the truck pulled into the lot and parked next to the Fox Tower and everyone climbed down, Neil walked into the building to meet Katelyn for their weekly run but turned when she called from behind him.

 

“Hey I was just heading up to change, are you ready to go?” She asked pulling him over to kiss his cheek.

“I’m actually really hungry, would it be cool if we went to Geronimo’s Pizza instead?” He replied, still blushing at her antics.

“Oh yeah, of course, that sounds amazing,” she said as she led him to her car.

 

On the way, he told her about the twins refusing to buy him a donut, the missing hundred, and that he knew Andrew took the money to get gas. He also told her was just messing with Aaron to see how he would react. To his surprise, she thought it was hilarious and decided to go along with it. Once they were seated she got out her phone and saw she had a text from Aaron.

 

Received 6:26 from Aaron: hey have you left for your run yet??? I got you a donut!

Sent 6:32: Yeah I’m at dinner with Neil. He told me what happened, I thought you were better than that! He said he doesn’t care who took it he just wants to know what happened, so why lie?

Received 6:34 from Aaron: Andrew took $100 from his wallet not me

Received 6:45 from Aaron: K?

Received 6:59 from Aaron: Hello?

Sent 7:22: Heading back now, I expect the truth when I get there

Received 7:24 from Aaron: I already told him what happened!!!

 

They spent the whole meal guessing how worked up Aaron was and wondering how far they could take it. Katelyn assumed it would be over as soon as she saw Aaron because she wouldn’t be able to keep up the charade face-to-face. When they pulled into the parking lot Andrew was sitting on the back of his car and Aaron was standing a few feet away waiting for them. They both looked extremely annoyed. As soon as the car was stopped Aaron started walking over.

 

“Katelyn I swear to God Andrew took the money,” he said.

“I’m so-rry Neil, I can’t, his face!” She said laughing so hard she fell into him.

“Kate it’s fine,” Neil said as he started laughing too.

Aaron looked between them, trying to figure out what was so funny.

“Andrew told me he was taking money for gas this morning and I decided to have some fun with it,” Neil said, still holding Katelyn up while she laughed.

“What the hell seriously?” Aaron said looking at Katelyn, “Why’d you go along with it?”

“He asked me to! And you were so worked up about it,” she said, finally manage to control her laughter.

“Whatever,” he said, grabbing her hand and walking inside. Before she got pulled away she kissed Neil one last time on the cheek and thanked him for an entertaining dinner. 

 

“Did you have fun?” Andrew asked as Neil walked over and stole his cigarette.

“Yep” he replied and took a drag, then held the cigarette to look at it, “You could have told him”.

Andrew reached out and stole the cigarette back and pulled Neil closer to kiss the top of his head. “And ruin your fun? Never”.


End file.
